


Wolf Capital of the World

by mrs_d



Series: Tumblr Fics [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Series, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A group in Thompson, Manitoba is becoming known for its efforts to promote and support its large wolf population. Apparently, they wish to make Thompson into the Wolf Capital of the World.”</p><p>“Interesting,” said Ray, though it wasn’t really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Capital of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this news article about Thompson, Manitoba](http://motherboard.vice.com/en_ca/read/thompson-manitoba-wolf-capital-of-the-world?utm_source=vicetwitterca).
> 
> Read on Tumblr [here](http://mrsdawnaway.tumblr.com/post/132360496209/thompson-manitoba-wolf-capital-of-the-world).

Trudeau carried the paper in while Fraser was measuring his daily half-tinyspoon of honey into his morning tea. Ray took it from her, then wiped the wolf-spit on his pyjama pants.

“Yuck,” he murmured. He spread the paper down on the table in front of Fraser, who smiled up at him in gratitude. Ray grinned back.

Trudy pawed at Fraser’s leg and made that sound that meant she wanted attention.

“Yes, I see that,” Fraser said, glancing down at the paper while Ray stirred Smarties into his oatmeal.

“See what, Frase?”

“A group in Thompson, Manitoba is becoming known for its efforts to promote and support its large wolf population. Apparently, they wish to make Thompson into the Wolf Capital of the World.”

“Interesting,” said Ray, though it wasn’t really. He took a sweet and crunchy bite of his breakfast, ignoring Fraser’s slight frown at the noise.

Trudy continued to chatter.

“What’s with her?” Ray asked, his mouth full.

“She’d like to go there for our next vacation.”

Ray swallowed and reached for his coffee. “Huh. I didn’t think you even knew that word.”

Trudy snorted up at him, then pawed Fraser’s leg again. Fraser sighed.

“No, I’m quite certain that this does not mean you would get free doughnuts at every Tim Hortons in the city. _Honestly_.”

Ray hid his smile behind his mug of coffee, which definitely had more than a half-tinyspoon of sugar in it. “Aw, come on, let the wolf have her dreams.”

With a rustle, Fraser lifted the paper up and spoke from behind it. “Ray, her junk food addiction is getting nearly as bad as her father’s. Please don’t encourage her.”

Ray didn’t say another word, but he and Trudy exchanged a look.

* * *

A few weeks later, Trudy carried in plane tickets with the paper.

“Trudeau, what—? Where did you get those?”

Ray sipped his coffee and kept his eyes on the floor.

* * *

“Mommy, look! Look at the wolf!”

“Uh, actually, she’s only part wolf. You see—"

“She’s at the table like a people! Can I have a picture of your wolf, Mister Mountie?”

“Mister Mountie, that’s cute. I’ll remember that.”

“Ray—”

“Please? Please can I have a picture of your wolf?”

Trudy sat up straighter and tossed her head back. Ray signaled a passing employee, who came over and took the kid’s mom’s phone. She gestured at them to crowd close to Trudy, who was being fiercely hugged by a little blonde monster with chocolate on her nose.

Once the cheeses had been cheesed, Fraser started in on his spiel about Trudy’s heritage. Ray, meanwhile, followed the employee back to the counter to get another box of Timbits for Thompson’s latest diva.


End file.
